Let's twist fate just a tiny bit
by Runningthroughtime
Summary: This starts at Montauk, the beach is silent and no one is in sight except if you look closely you can see the shimmering form of Percy Jackson. Like the Gods demigods can fade, but unlike the Gods the demigod must be broken to the lowest point to fade. This is the unimaginable story of Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**I wasn't satisfied with my first Betray story. I didn't do very good on it, so I'm trying again. No negative comments and I don't own Percy Jackson, RR does.**

Chapter 1

This starts at Montauk, the beach is silent and no one is in sight except if you look closely you can see the shimmering form of Percy Jackson. Like the Gods demigods can fade, but unlike the Gods the demigod must be broken to the lowest point to fade. Not the point of when your tortured, not the point when you lose a loved one, not even when you've gone insane and killed many. Only when you've been murdered by your family and friends, and I'm not talking about bloody murder. I 'm talking about the murder with words and actions.

The Gods thought that the fact a demigod could fade was a myth, but this was Greek mythology, a world with the impossible. The Gods didn't understand anything, they were too arrogant to know. They thought that they would never murder their own kid. They thought they were good parents, but now? Maybe, just maybe after this.

Percy was fading, and for the first time a demigod was fading. Percy knew he was going to die, and even in his shimmering form he could feel the water between his toes. He knew what that meant, his dad, Poseidon, had disowned him, Poseidon didn't care. Soon Percy took a deep breath before he disappeared.

Where is Percy Jackson? He's not in the underworld, nor the void, and certainly not with the wannabe Chaos. Where is Percy Jackson? He's in his place.

**The stories not done, and Chapters are going to be short.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 1

As Poseidon returned cheerfully from his "favorite" son's home coming party he couldn't help notice the water was different. It was breathlessly beautiful, how water could be beautiful? The universe will never know. Back on track, As he walked through the palace he bumped into his gorgeous wife, Amphitrite. She regarded him respectfully, but Poseidon could tell something was troubling her. (Hey when you're married to a person a millennia you know this stuff)

"Amphitrite," he called concerned. "Is something troubling you" "My Lord," Amphitrite started. "Something stirred the waters earlier, It was something I've never seen, felt, or heard before." "Heard?" echoed Poseidon. (That's what I'd like to know) "Yes, it was like the water was singing, the water looked like crystal, and it felt like a current made of bubbles swished through," Amphitrite answered she had a dreamy look on. (ah, so dreamy)

Poseidon frowned deeply, he waved away Amphitrite. He too never knew anything like this. He shrugged it was probably nothing, but he knew it was something.

Back in Camp Half-Blood, the capture the flag games had started and everyone was going to their positions. Right when they were about to begin, when screams of terror were heard, and quickly, everyone ran toward the screams. Only to find the People who were guarding the boarders pointing to the creek. The creek unlike before it was a murky grey, it seemed to swirl endlessly making them all dizzy. It also showed their worst fears.

Chiron rubbed his beard (hmmmm…) before he ordered two of the campers to check the lake. The campers immediately reported back saying the water was like the creek. "I'm going to report this to Zeus," said Chiron. "Something's going on."

Something indeed was going on, and it was not only happening in Camp Half-Blood, but on Olympus too. (That's just great, but waits…)Except on Olympus the waters were showing images of the past. The bloodshed of all the wars, WW1 & 2, Civil War, The first Titan war and the second, (*sad faces*)and lots of other wars. Nobody was happy not even Ares, because unfortunately he saw his worst fear, Cute little animals. (Animal phobia huh?) Olympus was in an uproar.

A meeting was called, and all the Olympians came quickly. (No one was late! Oh Goody!) Once everyone was seated in their awesome thrones, the meeting began, and it began with a shout from Zu-Zu. (Zeus, lol!) "Poseidon, What the Hades is the matter with you!" The rest of the Olympians nodded in agreement. "What are You talking about?" questioned Poseidon. "There is something wrong with the water!" wailed Aphrodite with her hands to her head. "The water that I've seen is perfectly fine." "No," said Athena. "The water is showing scenes of battle and to Ares his strange fear." "umm… no my water is crystal clear, and why in the world would water show scenes of battle?" frowned Poseidon he did not like being accused.

"Poseidon…" growled Zu-Zu. "Whatever is going on I have nothin' to do with it," snarled Poseidon. "Nothing," corrected Athena, who did it based on instinct. "Whatever," dismissed Poseidon before Flashing away.

Soon over time the water turned to normal. The only difference was ridiculously clean. The uproars quieted down, and all was at peace. At least for 450 years.

And four hundred and fifty years later changes were made. All the older demigods, Annabeth, the Stolls, Percy's half brother, Kale Strifer, Clarissa, Katie Gardner and so on, were made immortal like Artemis 's huntresses. The Roman Camp was made closer to Camp Half-Blood. Security was updated in the underworld.

The troubles began in the ocean, now lets go to a specific place. The place this trouble takes place in is a bit far from Poseidon's Palace. Miraculously, it has not been detected by Poseidon. Anyways, this place is a tunnel, and that tunnel leads to a cavern, an Amethyst filled cavern. This cavern was an air pocket, and on the floor was flooded with a foot tall layer of water.

It looked like any ordinary crystal filled cave, and like other stories there was one crystal different than the rest. This crystal, instead of an Amethyst, was an Aquamarine, a clear, light blue crystal. This different crystal was the size of an average sized pendant, not very large as you expect but none of the less different. It was quite dull, there was rust covering it all over.

This "different" crystal was located in a crystal, in an amethyst. The amethyst looked very ordinary. You probably think well that's going to be easy to find, well it's not. The jewel's was called aquatent. It's existence was well, unknown. Even if people knew of it, it would be considered a myth.

I'm not going to tell you the qualities that the aquatent holds, that would be spoilers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Did you people like the last Chapter? I know it's kind of confusing without the Pov's. Anyways here you go! The Next Chapter!**

Chapter 2

The Camp was panicking, obviously by the looks of it. People were running around screeching orders and satyrs were going paranoid. Why they were? Simple, Rachel spewed out green smoke and said a bone-chilling prophecy, just simple. You must be wondering what the Hades was the prophecy? It was this:

_On the third month_

_The Faded One shall return_

_A choice made to preserve_

_Either the Stars or the Rock_

_The War will be Won or Lost_

(**An: I know, my prophecy doesn't rhyme, does it?**)

After Rachel had fainted saying this prophecy, the fire turned white. Campers were shouting at Chiron complaining about the war, while the Athenians were trying to decipher the prophecy, typical reaction.

The Athena kids told all the campers what they had deciphered. The third month was March, and that the faded one probably was Kronus, (*grin widely*)and obviously another war. Yippee!

Everyone immediately began planning in case this war wasn't going to happen 60 years later. Now people were working and planning, and those people work and plan smartly and stupidly. Leo Valdez, was working with a few of the Athena Kids on blueprints. Hey, Valdez can be smart when he wants to, am I right? Don't answer that. Moving on, the Demeter cabin were working with the Hecate cabin enchanting plants. Kind of like the weird mutant plants on Plants vs. Zombies. The Morpheous cabin was…well.. sleeping, saving their precious energy. I'm going to go on, don't want to stay on this topic.

Months passed before the weapon and armor storage was to maximum, and there were plenty of mutant plants. Let's go to the end of those months, and go on the date March 9, 2463, the day the not-so-chilling prophecy began.

By this time few gods or demigods began to think this war wasn't going to start, and was going to start in the next century. Always expect the unexpected said an unknown person I'm too lazy to look up.

The war started with a surprise attack, surprise surprise. Sure enough it was Kronus with his fellow buddies. The monsters were focused more on Camp Half-Blood. Probably because they thought Greeks were more of a threat. (Meh, Roman or Greek all the same) Anyways they were fighting the battle; the big house roof was on fire with Greek fire. Cabins were crawling with monsters. Oh Thalia's tree died of old age, may it rest in peace… so then the monsters got in borders. Don't worry, only 43 demigods died with 61 injured no big deal.

So anyways soon The Gods, demigods, satyrs, and lots of other old Greek creatures were surrounded by their enemies and right when the enemy was ready to pounce. Water exploded from everywhere, the air, the ocean, the lake, and other places that were miles away. All the creatures, Gods & Goddesses, and demigods froze (ironic) as the water danced around surrounding them all together before crashing on the monsters gathering them up making a nice statue, and this statue were words. These words said "I WIN!" (Lol :P)

Everyone shook out of their shock and naturally started staring at the words. "Well someone has a sense of humor," said Hermes, breaking the silence. As soon as those words left his mouth the ice cracked loudly, but sounded strangely like a dying whale, weird. Ok, getting off topic, so anyway the water melted and started returning to their original place. Leaving only a…. person?

This water dude was obviously transparent, but the strange thing was he was glowing a pale blue. No one could make out the guy's features, but they could make out the expression. He was (they were assuming this person was a dude) grinning at them for a moment before smiling sadly, and to everyone's surprise the dude spoke, "Fates have called me here to take part in your prophecy, now I must return." He was about to leave before Annabeth called out, "Wait! Who are you?!" The guy looked at her with grief, but said, "I am the faded, forgotten, and the lost."

There was a stunned silence as the Water dude turned around and evaporated as he walked.

"Percy Jackson," whispered Nico to Thalia who agreed wholeheartedly. "He is the forgotten, faded, and betrayed." Even though they whispered, everyone could hear them loud and clear.

**Liiiiiiiiiiiiike it? Longer than most, but good. Review please, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson and never will**

Chapter 3

Annabeth thought she was going insane. After the fiasco Zeus told all the camp counselors to round up the campers and begin rebuilding the Cabins and the Big house roof. While doing so, Annabeth couldn't concentrate. Thoughts and theories were working through her big brain.

How was that Water guy her ex? Ex, the word whirled through her mind. This sticky situation was created by that cursed Son of Poseidon. It wasn't her fault of coarse she never did something wrong without reason. It had been Nemesis. Kale was a shy. He was almost the complete opposite of Percy. It was hard enough to think of them to be brothers.

Obviously, Kale was jealous, he had jumped through foster homes and rejected. Annabeth could feel that. She was neglected in her home and ran away. Percy had tried to be welcoming to his new sibling, but the more they had talked the more nervous Kale seemed to be.

She had sobbed a waterfall after the enchantment had worn off. Thalia and Nico who still remembered Percy had forgiven her, but still held a small grudge. It seemed that all the other Gods had forgotten Percy. She knew why, everyone thought the minor gods were, well, minor. Really? They were there for a reason and held a big part in life; they were like the Morai assistants.

Since the battle, Percy's strange appearance stirred their memory. Poseidon was the first one to have his mind cleared, he had said a million curses furious with himself. It had been quite a sight, and the most shocking thing to Annabeth was that Poseidon had cried afterwards. It was rare to see a God or Goddess cry.

As for the other Gods, you can guess. After the drama, they all wondered how Percy became like that. Annabeth was confused too as she thought about it, and for once in this entire existence there was no explanation they knew of, absolutely nothing.

They all thought on and on and on. It was frustrating, especially for her, her siblings, and her mother. After all, all Athenian kids had a similar personality, they hated not knowing things.

After a while they were dismissed. Annabeth was where she was now; on her bunk face right on her pillow at the time of midnight. She tossed and turned, thinking about Percy. His smile, how he called her wise girl, their quests together, and the wars, oh how she missed him. She hoped Percy wouldn't hold a grudge against her, before immediately thinking that he wasn't that kind of guy, but immediately thought otherwise.

Pressure was laid on her as she thought about this. Soon, after a lot of tossing and turning she fell asleep.

In her dream she found herself on a beach, in fact it was Montauk. The dream was so real, she could feel the sand between her toes as she walked along the shore. She then came to Percy's cabin. It was the same cabin Percy and Annabeth had spent time together. Where Percy's complicated demigod life had began. She observed every single detail from where she stood. Her calculating eyes drifting along the shores. Rewind! She saw a flickering form, it was Percy.

She immediately ran toward him, and forgetting that he was pretty much transparent tried to hug him. Her hands went right through him, but Percy didn't seem to be paying attention to Annabeth. Annabeth suddenly realized this was a flash of the past. Is this was Hazel feels like when she saw her past? Annabeth thought. She turned her attention back to Percy.

She suddenly realized that Percy's form was flickering, like a God when they were fading. (Pan's fading remember?) Annabeth's mind whirled at all the books she had read trying to remember something connected to this.

Annabeth was startled to reality when Percy spoke. "Trash," he whispered. "That's all I am, the pawn." She winced at the words and guilt washed over her. "Percy," she said, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. "You're not a pawn, or trash, you are our hero, our leader, our Savior."

As if Percy could hear her, Percy's sad face turned into a smile as if in appreciation for those words. His form flickered one last time before disappearing.

Annabeth shot up, her body sweating heavily. It was 5:23 am, but Annabeth had energy of a Clazmonion Sow. She was dressed and ready in ten seconds. Now… TO THE LIBRARY!


End file.
